


Never Spoken Of Again

by ketsi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, attempted suicides, mycroft is so stoic it hurts, sherlock is actually sad all the time, sherlock season 3 teaser trailer, under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsi/pseuds/ketsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t the first time Sherlock has tried to jump.</p><p>---</p><p>Headcanon crossed with the teaser trailer from S3.</p><p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Spoken Of Again

Mycroft remembers Sherlock at fifteen, sitting on the roof of the house with legs dangling, sad eyes deliberately avoiding the sight of his hysterical mother on the ground. He had run to the roof and talked his brother down - it won't always be like this, it's ok that they don't understand, I'll love you no matter what - and that had been that. Never spoken of again.

Mycroft remembers Sherlock at twenty one, climbing onto the sill of a second storey window and flinging himself to the ground. He had shattered his elbow and refused to let his mother near him lest she see the tracks on his arms but Mycroft had sat with him and talked to him - I won't tell, we'll get you some help, I'll love you no matter what - and that had been that. Never spoken of again.

Mycroft remembers CCTV of Sherlock on the roof of St Barts and can see that he is talking to John on the phone. He tried to think of what he would say - we can fix this, I can help you, I'll love you no matter what - and had hoped John was saying the same thing. Perhaps he had. Perhaps he hadn't. Mycroft wasn't there to talk him down and it kills him but it will never be spoken of again.

And Moriarty had known all about it.

And Sherlock had always had a preferred method of suicide.

-

Mycroft looks up from the paper and sees Sherlock. He looks sheepish, like he's nine and has broken Mycroft's clarinet, not like he's thirty eight and has just risen from the dead.

Mycroft folds his paper, stands, and embraces his brother. I forgive you, I'm only glad you're alive, I'll love you no matter what.

Never spoken of again. 

 


End file.
